With the increased popularity of plywoods with thin veneered finished surfaces and laminated materials with thin finished surfaces, provision has to be made for separating these pieces without unduly damaging the finished surface. One solution in prominent use is a small high speed blade mounted ahead of the normal cutting blade on a table saw. This blade is made to rotate in the reverse direction and makes merely a small or scoring cut. Thus, when the workpiece is moved into engagement with the main blade, the scoring blade has already cut just the finished surface and the main blade then rotating in the usual direction separates the remainder of the material. The smaller or scoring blade is usually mounted to be tilted with a tilting arbor saw so that bevel cuts may be made if desired.